This invention relates to the field of personal identification, specifically to stencil holders used with adhesive backed stencils.
The desirability of permanent or indelible identification of one""s possessions to prevent loss or theft has long been recognized. Those articles or property used in public places, shared with others or sometimes left unattended are highly vulnerable to loss and theft for obvious reasons. Certain industries, such as sporting goods, recreation, and travel, manufacture a large share of these items. Examples of the above include equipment such as bats, athletic gloves, balls, sport bags, and tents.
These articles represent a wide range of shapes, sizes, surfaces and substrates. This diversity, as or one can appreciate, requires a truly versatile marking system and presents a formidable challenge for the individual to identify his or her possessions in a permanent and satisfactory manner.
Various silkscreen systems, embroidery machines, and die cut hot stamp lettering devices are used commercially for marking or printing larger production runs of repetitive names, designs, etc. They are not readily accessible to the individual members of the public, and their application for personal identification would require custom lettering and machine set up which is time consuming and expensive. Their application is also restricted for use mainly to fabrics and generally for use on flat surfaces. Hot press letters have an additional disadvantage of not being durable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,483 J. W. Bussard shows a silkscreen kit for individual use, however, it has the same disadvantages of general silkscreening except on a smaller scale; requiring screen set up and clean up, technique mastery, and is limited to applications on fabrics and flat surfaces. In addition, the described stencil alignment frame is not designed for stencils with adhesive covering their entire backsides.
In U.S. Pat. No. 204,803 Charles Dana described thin stencils coated with a gum or adhesive on an adjoining edge so as to be linked together. This application cannot be adapted effectively using present-day aggressive, high tack adhesives covering the entire backsides of individual stencils. Overlapping such individual stencils causes them to adhere to each other, the target substrate or the working surface either too aggressively or in an unpredictable manner. Using stencils in this way makes repositioning and centering of the stencils difficult, if not impossible.
Presently, what is observed are attempts by individuals to identify their articles by the xe2x80x9cfreehandxe2x80x9d application of felt tip markers, fabric paints, ballpoint pens, and the like. The results are often not permanent nor aesthetically pleasing and frequently result in the article""s defacement. Furthermore, the results are certainly not compatible with the manufacturer""s state-of-the-art lettering and design techniques, which are carefully crafted to enhance the products aesthetics and visibility. Indeed, the individuals"" crude attempt to mark their possessions is usually starkly contrasted to the manufacturer""s name and logo, which are artistically and often boldly and colorfully promoted.
Stencils with an adhesive backing and having cutouts or openings defining alphanumeric characters, symbols, or other designs have been used effectively to mark surfaces with sandblasting and chemical etching techniques as well as with paints and dyes. These stencils can be constructed from a wide variety of materials and coated with specialized adhesives. Using custom paints or dyes, applied with a variety of applicators, specific materials such as nylon, leather, metal and even rubbers can be coated. Distinct letters, marks, and other symbols are thereby formed.
Adhesive stencils are used in certain commercial applications where entire words or messages are preformed and cut into thin adhesive backed stencils. An example of this use is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,483 where E. R. Ernsberger describes a kit for using a precut adhesive stencil or mask for marking the surface of an automobile body.
These adhesive stencils which hold such a promise for personal identification are observed being used by individuals essentially for decorative purposes where symbols or sometimes letters or designs are used individually. This use has been seen in kits intended for decorative glass etching and also in kits for placing designs or symbols on such items as T-shirts or tennis shoes.
The lack of use of adhesive stencils for identification, the inventor believes, stems from the inherent difficulty of combining stencil letters into names or words necessary for this task, in order to accomplish this the stencils obviously need to be properly aligned and positioned with respect to one another and properly centered on the object. Some type of alignment and or transport device is needed to accomplish this, and herein lies the difficulty.
The thin characteristics and often fragile nature of the stencils combined with the frequent use of aggressive high tack pressure sensitive adhesives precludes the use of conventional stencil holders, frames, or other methods seen in the prior art. Absent such a device, alignment lines must be drawn on a wide variety of difficult to mark surfaces and the stencils have to be meticulously positioned, aligned, centered and perhaps overlapped with respect to one another directly on the target surface. This must be accomplished within the confines of the space available while avoiding preexisting lettering, stitching, etc. Surfaces, which are round or irregular in shape or have surface characteristics which require high strength adhesives pose particular challenges for positioning and repositioning.
Accurate initial placement of the stencils is, therefore, a critical step since repositioning and replacement of the stencils can be a delicate maneuver often resulting in the stencils tearing, wrinkling, sticking together, or sticking too tightly to some object. Even under the most careful of circumstances, mistakes in placement can be made that are difficult or impossible to correct.
The critical importance of accuracy in the initial placement of stencils on attractive surfaces is exemplified by the prior art of S. Picone and T. F. Picone in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,337. A guide system is described whereby a first stencil with multiple openings and registration lines is initially located on a glass surface. A transport support panel also acting as a guide or xe2x80x9cbomb sightxe2x80x9d facilitates placement of very thin, non-adhesive backed, self-adhering individual stencils. The individual stencils, guided by the transport support panel, are placed in the opening of the first stencil where they contact a glass surface. This system has the serious drawback, mentioned above, of requiring one to work directly on the target surface and therefore requiring one to do it right the first time. Since this guide system is not forgiving of mistakes in stencil placement it would therefore seem to be more suitable for commercial use where experience is gained from repeated applications. In addition, this guide system utilized uniformly spaced fixed openings. Such a system, used for transferring automobile serial number indicia, does not allow for the variable spacing between letters of different widths necessary for forming the visually acceptable words or names for personal identification.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if an inexpensive and easy to use adhesive stencil apparatus or device were to be developed to overcome the above disadvantages. Such a system should allow first time users. Including children, the ability to permanently mark their names, for example, on a wide variety of different objects in a neat and professional manner. The present invention provides the solution to this long existing problem.
(A) Objects and Advantages
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a novel, versatile, inexpensive, easy to use stencil apparatus or holder capable of accepting, supporting, and transporting adhesive stencils or stencil plates defining alphanumeric indicia or symbols.
(b) to provide a stencil apparatus or holder on which one can easily place, align, replace, or reposition individual adhesive stencil plates as often as necessary in order to achieve desired results.
(c) to provide a stencil apparatus or holder, as defined in the previous objects, which can accept individual adhesive stencil plates without the stencils or plates aggressively over adhering to each other, the stencil holder, or any other surface.
(d) to provide a stencil apparatus so that together with the attached adhesive stencil plates it can be positioned and repositioned on various surfaces and shapes without adhering to those surfaces, or adhering only lightly and temporarily.
(e) to provide a stencil assembly as defined in the previous object where one can preview or previsualize the apparatus with its individually placed stencil plates on the target surface and therefore facilitate centering, placement, and alignment by allowing repositioning of the apparatus and attached stencils as necessary enabling one to work around preexisting names, logos, stitching, and other obstacles.
(f) to provide a stencil apparatus or holder that can support thin stencils that are too flimsy for conventional stencil holders.
(g) to provide a stencil apparatus or holder that does not require critical accuracy in initial stencil placement, that is forgiving of mistakes and can be used without having to draw placement lines or making exact measurements.
(h) to provide a stenciling system where the individual stencils as well as the stencil apparatus can be positioned and repositioned as often as necessary so that errors in placement can be easily corrected.
(i) to provide a novel stenciling method for use in personal identification that is user friendly yet gives professional results without the individual being dependent on commercial applications.
(j) to provide a novel stencil set or kit for use in personal identification that includes: individual stencils; a stencil holder or apparatus; marking material such as ink or paint in a suitable container; an applicator tool such as a sponge, brush, etc; directions of use; a bag or other convenient packaging to contain all of the above.
(B) Physical Embodiments
The above objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by using a unique stenciling apparatus. Briefly, the apparatus comprises, generally, a bottom or backing sheet or removable release liner, which is adhesively but releasably attached to a top sheet of flexible planar material. The liner preferably, has release characteristics on its top surface which may be provided by a thin coating of silicone. One or more openings are provided in the top sheet thereby allowing the bottom liner to be exposed and forming the basic structure of the stencil apparatus or holder. The opening formed in the top sheet is preferably an elongated slot of substantially constant width. It is preferably rectangular in shape. The opening or openings can be prepared by a number of manufacturing methods readily apparent to those skilled in the art. They are made preferably, however, by extended cuts or other severance means through the attached top sheet and removing selected portions thereof. Alternatively, the openings can be pre-cut or pre-formed prior to the top sheet""s adhesive attachment to the bottom liner.
Individual adhesive stencil plates bearing alphanumeric or other symbolic indicia in their central cutout areas and a pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface are provided. These stencils are then releasably affixed to and supported by a portion of the above stencil apparatus. Furthermore, the individual stencils are arranged in a linear array so that their central cutouts are contiguous with the exposed bottom liner of the stencil apparatus. An area of the individual stencils intermediate the stencil openings and their outside edges then contacts a portion of the top sheet. With the individual adhesive stencils so assembled and supported, the bottom liner can be separated from the top sheet, in whole or in part, thereby exposing the stencil""s central openings. The assembly with stencil openings can then make adhesive contact with a surface, so that through said openings, a surface can be marked.
From another aspect of the invention, the stencil structure may include an elongated sheet of flexible planar material, which is capable of accepting and releasing individual adhesive stencils. The planar material, preferably has release characteristics on its top surface. One or more removable panels are provided in the planar sheeting forming the basic structure of the stencil apparatus or holder. The removable panels in the planar sheeting preferably, again, form an elongated slot of substantially constant width and are preferably rectangular in shape. The boundaries, dimensions, or outline of the removable panels are defined by cuts, perforations, lines of weakness or other severance regions applied to the planar sheeting. The severance regions are those known by those skilled in the art.
Individual adhesive stencil plates bearing alphanumeric or other symbolic indicia in their central cutout areas and a pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface are again provided. These stencils are again releasably affixed to and supported by a portion of the above stencil apparatus. The individual stencils are sequenced, as described earlier, in a linear array so that their central cutouts are contiguous with the removable panels of the stencil apparatus, while an area intermediate the stencil openings and their outside edges contacts a portion of the planar sheeting. The individual adhesive stencils so assembled and supported allow the removable panels to be separated from the planar sheeting along the lines of weakness or perforations. With the panels removed, the stencil""s adhesive and central openings are thereby exposed and the assembly is applied to a surface. The surface can then be marked through the stencil openings.
The present invention further comprises a method of use, the components of which are preferably and conveniently assembled in a kit for individual application. The method specifically comprises the following steps: (a) arranging indicia forming adhesive backed stencils on the apparatus to form names or identifying symbols or the like; (b) providing pressure to the stencils to insure adhesive contact to the apparatus; (c) removing a removable panel or a portion of the underlying release type liner from the apparatus, thereby exposing the adhesive and indicia forming openings or central cutouts of the individually arranged stencils: (d) placing the apparatus and attached stencils on a desired surface or location to be marked; (e) applying pressure to insure temporary adhesive contact of the individual adhesive stencils to the selected surface; (f) applying ink, paint, etchant solution or some other marking means to the selected surface through the described stencil openings with a suitable applicator so that letters, or indicia defined by the stencil openings or cutouts can be reproduced; and (g) removing the apparatus from the surface.
From a broad aspect of the invention, a stencil apparatus includes an elongated stencil support strip having at least one longitudinally extending severance line, such as a perforation or a die cut, for examples, and at least one linearly extending stencil support area between the severance line and the edge of the stencil support strip. The stencil apparatus"" also includes a number of individual stencil elements with adhesive on the lower surfaces thereof, sized and adapted for mounting or, the stencil support area. Further, the apparatus includes arrangements for permitting the removal of material underlying the stencil elements, except where the elements engage the support area, thereby exposing the adhesive coated lower surfaces of said stencil elements.
As discussed above, the apparatus may be formed either with one layer or two layers, and may have either one or two linearly extending stencil element support areas. The severance line or lines may be one or more die cuts in one case, or one or more perforations in another embodiment.
In the drawings, the figures show various views, aspects, functions and preferred embodiments of the present invention. The numbers show separate parts and functions. Closely related figures have alphabetical suffixes. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description and from the accompanying drawings.